


True Hearts

by misscam



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misscam/pseuds/misscam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She needs to know she can love and be loved too; that she hasn't blackened that by blackening her heart. [Snow/Charming]</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> For Sheena, who request post-2x19 sex. So I deliver. Thanks to Angie for beta.

True Hearts  
by misscam

Disclaimer: Not my characters, just my words.

II

Heading home, Snow thinks and feels Charming's hand move up her thigh as he pulls over. It wasn't exactly a lie they just gave Leroy, she reflects. They are going to head home. They're just making a little stop along the way.

A stop at Granny's, in fact. Charming pulls the truck over, taking her hand as they exit. His palm against hers make her want to jump him then and there, but she restrains herself. Granny takes just one look at them and hands over a key to a room, informing them she will be out and that they should return the key in the morning. 

(As they have before, an arrangement Emma knows nothing about lest she think her parents can't keep their hands off each other. It would be true, but still.)

They need this moment. She needs this moment, has always needed moments like this but even more so now that she feels adrift with a darkened heart. 

She needs to know she can love and be loved too; that she hasn't blackened that by blackening her heart. 

The room is dark as they enter and David doesn't bother to reach for the light-switch, reaching for her instead. He pulls her against him with the door against her back. She looks up at him as he cups her face tenderly. His thumb strokes her cheek as she parts her lips slightly.

She draws a sharp breath as his thumb moves across her lower lip. He lowers his head as she tilts hers up, but he doesn't kiss her. He rubs his nose against hers instead and she can feel his breath across her lips.

“I love you,” he says quietly, but with conviction. He's said that a lot lately, almost as if he wants to reassure her. After she told him about the darkness in her heart he seems to be on a mission to make her feel better about herself. It may not be enough by itself to heal her heart, but it is giving her hope that it's possible. 

“I love you,” she says. Still he only looks at her, his gaze a caress in itself. It's making her breath quicken as he slips her coat off her shoulders. “David...”

“I love you,” he says again and then he finally, finally kisses her. Her lips are already parted as his mouth encases hers and he makes a throaty moan that reverberates into her. She puts her hands around his neck to pull him even closer as his tongue explores her mouth; familiar territory, she knows, because he's claimed it many times, just as she has his. 

He lifts a hand to caress her ear as they kiss, drawing her earlobe between his thumb and ring finger and rubbing gently. His other is moving down to the hem of her shirt. Gently, he eases her shirt up, caressing the exposed skin as he goes. 

He sucks a little on her lower lip before pulling away and breaking the kiss, but she tip-toes and reaches to capture his lips with hers again. He chuckles, seemingly giving up on undressing her for a moment while she kisses him forcefully. 

She needs him. She needs him to understand that she needs him, that his faith in her makes her believe in herself. She loves him so, so much and she needs him to feel it. 

“Charming,” she mouths into the kiss, and he lifts her up as she continues her open-mouthed kisses along his lips. She's only vaguely aware of being lifted and being moved across the floor until she feels the edge of the bed against her legs.

He does pull away then, looking at her through lowered eyelids as she steadies her breath. He watches her as she grabs her shirt and pulls it fully off in one motion, removing her bra seconds later. He sheds his jacket and shirt and pulls off his t-shirt in response, closing his eyes for a brief moment as her hands move across his chest. 

The shoes are discarded next, and he helps her pull off her pants while she distracts him with kisses across his chest as he stumbles out of his. When he manages, he sits down on the bed and pulls her down to straddle him. For a moment, he watches her with so much love that it makes her heart skip a beat. 

“I love you,” she says, brushing her lips against his and tugging lightly on his lower lip before pulling back. 

“I love your heart,” he whispers, staring at her intently before lowering his head. 

He kisses the skin above her heart, a lingering touch of lips to skin. She braids her fingers through his short hair as she lets her head fall backwards and arches against him. He puts a steadying hand on her back while the other rests on her hip, caressing gently. 

Her heart, she thinks faintly. He loves her heart, he believes in her heart, he has her heart. It is as much his as hers by now, as his is also hers. True love requires true hearts, after all.

But her heart has started to blacken, she remembers, and wishes to forget. 

His other hand has moved up to cup a breast, his thumb moving feather light across her nipple. His mouth moves to suck lightly on the flesh at her collarbone before continuing up her neck. She lets out a ragged breath before turning her head a little blindly and seeking his lips. 

She kisses him slowly and leisurely as he shifts them further onto the bed. He doesn't quite make it to the pillows before she pushes him down and deepens the kiss. He moans as she moves to kiss his shoulder, then lets her lips trace the faint lines of his scar and a path down his smooth chest. 

Before she can get too far down, he flips her around and traps her under his body. His hand is already pulling her underwear down and off, then returning. She bucks at the touch, arching helplessly as he lowers his mouth to her breast while keeping his fingers busy. 

Always so giving. Always so Charming. Always willing to do anything for her. He would darken his own heart if it saved hers, she knows. Which is why she chose to do it herself. 

She manages to keep her eyes open by force of will as his touches continue and he moves his mouth further down, down, down and she digs her fingers into the blanket covering the bed as he reaches his intended destination. 

She can feel the heat in her cheeks and the heat of his mouth on her flesh and she moans his name impatiently. It is torture and pleasure in one and he's learned by now how to prolong it as long as possible for her. He knows her body, but she also knows his. 

She pulls his head up and then rolls him over, grinding her hips a little against his and watching the expression on his face as she does. Oh yes. She knows him; body and heart - she knows him.

He's already hard, but as she pulls his underwear off and as she draws her hand down his erection she can feel him harden further. When she does it again his eyes seem to roll into his head.

“Snow,” he gasps, as he often does in moments like these when he forgets they're being David and Mary Margaret in Storybrooke now. She doesn't comment on it, knowing she calls him Charming too often to have the upper hand. 

She does have him in her hand though, watching the expressions on his face as she strokes him. He is beautiful like this, lost to the pleasure she gives him.

He lifts himself up as she pauses and positions herself. As she lowers herself on him, he presses his forehead against hers and lets out a ragged breath. For a moment, they remain still like that, bodies linked just as their hearts are. 

As she begins moving and he matches her pace, he captures her lips in a demanding kiss as well. His tongue thrusts into her mouth just as he thrusts into her and she digs fingers into the flesh of his back. It will leave marks, she's sure. She'll just have to kiss them better later. 

His kiss turns a little sloppy as his body tenses, and she knows he's trying to hold it to wait for her. She bites down on his lower lip and clenches her muscles around him in response, and the noise he makes is delicious. He gets even though, pushing a hand down between them and finding just the spot.

That is enough for her; she clings to him as her body is lost to sensations and pleasure leaves her breathless. She dimly feels his pace quicken and then he too is lost, falling backwards and taking her with him.

They lay silent for a while in the aftermath, panting a little. She can feel the thin layer of sweat on her skin start to cool her and as she kisses his chest, she can taste the same on his skin.

“We better jump in the shower,” he says reluctantly, taking her hand in his. “Emma will be waiting for us and we have another day at the bean fields tomorrow.”

“Mmm,” she agrees, thinking of Emma and the choice their daughter has to make. The Enchanted Forest or Storybrooke. And wherever Emma goes, they will go also. 

“I love you,” he says, kissing her knuckles.

“I love you,” she says, lifting her head up. He tucks a stray hair behind her ear and smiles at her. “I do. I really love you.”

“I know,” he says, sounding a bit surprised at the intensity of her words. “What's wrong?”

“My heart,” she whispers. He stares at her. Then something like understanding seems to dawn on him.

“Did you think I feared you wouldn't love me because your heart had started to blacken?” he asks softly.

“No,” she says. “I feared that. David, if it's started to blacken.... If it continues... How can I love truly with a black heart?”

“You do not have a black heart,” he says fiercely, shifting them both slightly so they're lying on their sides facing each other. “You have the purest heart of anyone I know. That what you did bothers you so much tells me that is still true.”

She breathes, wanting to believe his words so very much. 

“Do you still love me as much?” he asks simply, his hand moving slowly down her arm. 

“More,” she says fiercely, leaning forward to kiss him with all the love she feels. His lips are yielding against hers and he lets her kiss him; truly kiss him until they're both panting a little again and she knows the shower is going to become round two, as it all too often does.

They're Snow and Charming, after all. Still. 

As long as she can love as much as this and be loved in return, maybe her heart won't turn fully dark. True love requires true hearts, after all.

“I love you,” she says; it is still very much true.

FIN


End file.
